1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the thin film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers (including an emission layer) disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of an organic layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate on which the organic layer and the like are formed, and an organic layer material is deposited on the FMM to form the organic layer having the desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such an FMM presents difficulties in manufacturing larger organic light-emitting display devices using a large mother glass. For example, when a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to the weight thereof, thereby distorting a pattern. Such disadvantages are not conducive to the recent trend towards a high-definition pattern.
Moreover, processes of aligning a substrate and an FMM to closely contact each other, performing deposition thereon, and separating the FMM from the substrate are time-consuming, resulting in a long manufacturing time and low production efficiency.
Information disclosed in this Background section is known to the inventors of the present invention before achieving the present invention or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. As such, the foregoing discussions are to provide general background information and do not constitute an admission of the prior art.